Hiram
Borrow is the 79th episode of Encantadia produced by GMA Network. It continues from Chapter 31. The official hashtag for this episode is #EncantadiaHiram. Plot The episode starts with Kahlil watching a dama with her child. Pirena asks why he hasn't slept yet. Kahlil tells her his mother's name "Alena". Pirena apologizes because she doesn't know the whereabouts of Alena either. Ybarro dreams of Alena she told her to take care of Kahlil. In that dream Ybarro was holding a stick. When he woke up, he found that stick lying on the ground. It turns out Alena visited him in his dream. Ybarro visits Pao Pao who was playing with some Adamyans. Ybarro requests the Adamyans to leave them alone. Ybarro asks him to lend to him his gem friend. Pao Pao asks why would he need it? Ybarro asked Pao Pao that if Amihan was in danger, what would he do? Pao Pao replied he would definitely save her. Ybarro then explains that's exactly what he's going to do with his son. Pao Pao then lends the gem to Ybarro and makes him promise to return it. Ybarro promises to do so and leaves. Maika presents herself having seen the necklace of Adhara. LilaSari tells her to accompany Amihan to where the necklace is. As they left, Hitano tells LilaSari that Amihan is the enemy of Hagorn so why not ally herself with her? LilaSari refuses saying she would rather think of the wellbeing of their comrades than being friends with anyone. Ether arrives at the location of the Crystal Ball. Lira is terrified of the gigantic snake she saw. Ether then swallows the necklace. Amihan and Maika arrive and saw Ether neither of them happen to recognize that she is a bathaluman. Amihan attacks Ether but Ether swiftly flees. Danaya goes to Pao Pao who is frustrated over Banak and Nakba trying to take his food. After Danaya scolds Banak and Nakba Pao Pao laughs at them and tells them they could never take his food over his dead body. Danaya asks the meaning of "over my dead body". Pao Pao replies that it means he will not let anyone take that precious thing away from him even at the cost of his life. Danaya then notices the absence of The Prince of Sapiro. Pao Pao tells her he went to save his son from that Bruha. Danaya wonders how could Ybarro save his son when he is no match for Pirena. Pao Pao tells her he lended the Ikalimang Brilyante to him. Danaya asks Pao Pao why did he do that, Pao Pao explains that he gave it to him because he didn't want to be selfish because it is a bad thing. Danaya then leaves bound for Lireo. Amihan goes to Cassiopea's lair asking for help on how she could retrieve the necklace from the snake who took it moments ago. Cassiopea tells her it is Ether who is took her daughter. Cassiopea then informs Amihan that Ether is one of the triumvirate gods of Encantadia who takes care of Kahlil whom she forsaw would kill Lira in the future. Amihan becomes worried and seeked for her help. Cassiopea apologizes because she cannot help her solve her problem as Ether is a being higher than her. Ether laughs while witnessing Amihan plead Cassiopea for help because no one will ever know where Lira is because she will make sure peace will never return to Encantadia. Hagorn comes to Ether after visiting him in his dream. Ether entrusts the necklace to him. Ether then warns him to never lose that necklace because it contains the daughter of Amihan. Hagorn smiles and assures Ether he will never lose it. Lira recognizes Hagorn and tells him a lot of insults but Hagorn didn't hear it. Ybarro is already in front of Pirena. Pirena asks what gem will he present to her. Ybarro tells that the gem he will present her is neither of the Brilyante ng Lupa or Brilyante ng Hangin but a gem that is equally powerful. Pirena recognizes it is the Ikalimang Brilyante. Pirena tells him to hand it over but Ybarro refuses and tells her to hand over his son. Pirena tells Gurna to go fetch Kahlil. Upon their arrival, Ybarro was prepared to hand over the gem but Danaya appears and snatches the gem. She then disappears with Ybarro. Pirena knows they haven't left yet and asked them to appear. Danaya and Ybarro appear behind Kahlil and Gurna. Gurna gets pushed away and Kahlil was taken with them. Pirena gets angry and kills a Hathor not satisfied, she kills another. Gurna asks if she wants more Hathors to kill but Pirena replies it's Danaya whom she wants to kill. Gurna reports to Hagorn what happened a while back. Gurna is confident that Pirena will be able to find a solution. Hagorn threatens them to make sure they would because they've been a disappoinment to him for a long time now. Amihan returns to their camp feeling afraid and worried because the one who took Lira is a bathaluman. She felt lost not knowing what to do anymore. Danaya then arrives along with Kahlil and Ybarro. Danaya introduces Kahlil to her as the son of Alena and Ybarro. Danaya asks why doesn't she look so happy upon meeting their nephew. Amihan remembers what Cassiopea told her but tried her best to smile and welcome Kahlil but her smile immediately vanished and she went to a corner. Ybarro goes to her, Amihan comments it is good he already has his son with Alena by his side. Ybarro places his hand on Amihan's shoulder and assures her they would eventually find their daughter. Amihan holds Ybarro's hand but immediately lets go and leaves. Pirena momentarily appears at the camp completely hidden from the view. She looked very angry and disappeared once again. Pao Pao feels sorry about what he did earlier. Danaya tells him to no longer worry because she has the gem. Danaya then returns the gem to Pao Pao. Pao Pao asks her how did she manage to get it from Kuya. Danaya tells him he will know later and leaves him. Just as Pao Pao was welcoming back the gem, Pirena appears and took him with her. Ybarro shows Kahlil around their camp. He then introduces himself to Kahlil as Ybarro, his father. Ybarro talks about Alena to Kahlil before their conversation got interrupted upon the announcement that Pao Pao is nowhere to be seen. Danaya guesses Pirena must've taken him. Amihan goes to the fallen kingdom of Etheria accompanied by Muyak. Amihan appeals to Ether to show herself. Muyak warns Amihan to be careful of her words because she might anger the bathaluman. Amihan replies that she's not afraid of Ether. Amihan repeats her challenge once again. The episode ends with Ether appearing to them. Major Events *The kingdom (destroyed state) of Etheria made its first appearance in the 2016 series. *Kahlil is taken to Amihan's camp. *Pao Pao gets kidnapped by Pirena. *Amihan meets Ether. *Amihan meets Kahlil. *Kahlil now knows the mandirigma he had fought is his father Ybarro. *Hagorn obtained the necklace containing Lira from Ether. *Alena makes an appearance but only in the dream of Ybarro. Videos Category:Episodes Category:2016 series Week 16 Category:Encantadia 2016 episodes